This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Over the years, numerous dental devices have been proposed which provide prophylaxis through what is commonly referred to as a “sandblasting” technique. While sometimes intended for home use, these devices are more often only appropriate for office or clinical use because of the additional equipment needed for their operation. This equipment is both complex and expensive.
One of the first devices of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,123. The device of the '123 patent discloses a nozzle which ejects an abrasive laden air stream surrounded by a shroud of warm water. Improving on the '123 patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,571. The '571 patent discloses the use of a water-soluble abrasive in the air stream. Unfortunately, both of these systems are quite elaborate and therefore costly to produce, manufacture, purchase, and maintain, all of which make them not particularly suited for home use.
One general problem with these particular types of devices is that the nozzle of the devices is susceptible to becoming clogged by the abrasive in the air stream and therefore requires frequent maintenance. This problem has led to the development of numerous devices, which utilize some variety of mechanism for agitating of the abrasive material in an attempt to prevent the discharge ports from becoming clogged. For obvious reasons, a device, which is not susceptible to clogging without the added expense of an agitating mechanism, is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,871 discloses the introduction of a soluble abrasive particle into the liquid stream, which is discharged against the teeth and gingiva. In this device, water, at household pressures, is delivered through a nozzle that entrains the abrasive particles into the liquid stream (where they partially dissolve) and ejects them against the teeth and the adjacent oral tissues. Household water pressure, however, has proven to be ineffective at providing sufficient pressures for adequately removing plaque and other calculus. A greater force for propelling the liquid entrained particles is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,794 uses a piston applying pressure to push pre-mixed abrasive liquid into an air stream. The device uses a water pipe and a mixing chamber at the tip to incorporate air, water, and premixed slurry. The device was designed for a professional setting and is not readily adaptable for home use since it requires a separate pressurized air source and pre-mixed abrasive slurry. The premixed slurry does not allow additional medicaments to be added by user.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 2003/0013063 discloses a container holding pre-mixed slurry. A bubble foam laden with abrasive particles is forced into a jet stream of air similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,698. A drawback to this appliance is that it uses pre-mixed slurry, which decreases the shelf life of product. In addition, the system is complex and difficult to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,228 employs a system of air, water, and dental cleaner to clean teeth and around gums, whereby air pressurizes a water chamber, which in turn uses water to pressurize a receptacle of dental cleaner forcing the wetted cleaner into a stream of accelerated air flow.
As can be seen from the above discussion, the principal direction of technology in this field has been toward devices, which are better suited for use in the professional dental office where the costs of the equipment necessary for providing compressed air and water are more easily afforded and recovered. Additionally, the prior devices are cumbersome since they require the use of specially prepared abrasives, such as finely milled sodium bicarbonate, an air/powder, or water/powder suspension.